Irrational
by StartingDays
Summary: Yanagi feels somewhat indebted to Kirihara after Rikkai loses against Seigaku the first time. AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YANAGI!


**Disclaimer: **I still don't have any claims of the Prince of Tennis. I only have claims for this story.  
**Title: **"Irrational" – Yanagi's point of view  
**Story: **One Shot  
**Author: **sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating: **PG-13 (man x man AKA yaoi)  
**Summary/FYI: **Yanagi feels somewhat indebted to Kirihara after Rikkai loses against Seigaku the first time.  
**Pairings: **Yanagi X Kirihara and implied Yukimura X Sanada

* * *

The scene was still so vivid for some reason; etched in my memories…

"_Game set! Won by Seigaku's Inui! 7 games to 6!" Walking back to my teammates, I glanced back at his old friend celebrating with his own teammates. Seigaku's cheers were loud, but it was to be expected. Heck, it was a close match, 50-50 at that. Either one of us could have won, but I lost even though I had advantage of most of the game._

"_The captain's surgery will begin soon…"_

"_Will we make it on time?"_

"_No, more importantly this one loss…"_

"_Ah…this loss can't be easily overlooked."_

_Sanada suddenly stood up quickly, staring at me in a glare. "This was not a match that you could not have won." I knew that wasn't true. There was a possibility that I could have won, but… "Renji, you let your personal feelings get in the way." That was why._

_"Sorry...I have broken the promise with Seiichi." For that, I did feel truly guilty. It was my first lost here at Rikkai and I didn't have any intentions on losing. But I did. Yukimura was trying his hardest to get better and here I was losing. "Please hit me! You must set an example for the rest of the members." I wasn't really demanding it. It was more like a test to see if Sanada would actually do it. I expected Sanada to just roll his eyes and mutter 'Tanundorou'. The only person he really ever hit was Kirihara. I wasn't expecting anything that was coming next._

_I watched Sanada lift his hand high above his head. I can't believe he would actually slap me. Sure a loss wasn't permitted on the team, but we've been through so much. I wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt me because of my first lost in such a close match._

_I titled my head to the side, preparing myself as Sanada's hand came down towards my face. However the only thing I heard was a hard plink as if someone had just kicked the gut of their racket or something of the sort. I cracked my eyes open ever so slightly to see the Junior Ace's racket in front of my face. Protecting me?_

"_It's no big deal, right?" Kirihara stated, walking away to the courts from a very agitated fukubuchou._

In the end Kirihara ended up losing against Fuji, as well as Sanada losing against Echizen. It was tough on all of us, so afterwards we all went our separate ways. Although I insisted on staying with Kirihara to make sure that he was okay since he did push himself to his limits. I owe it to him to stay with him. Hell, he made Sanada back down. Usually the only person who's able to do that is Yukimura, but then again the two of them are pretty much linked together. I wouldn't be the surprised if they got married. It's probable.

"Yanagi-senpai?" I turned my attention to the boy that was stirring awake in my bed. He fell asleep on the bus ride home, so I figured it wouldn't be that a problem if I took him to my home. He needed to rest and I wouldn't trust him right now to even walk to his own front door. "Where am I?"

"In my bedroom," I stated, standing from my chair to sit down on the bed next to the other. "How are you feeling?" I asked before he could say anything more.

Kirihara only shrugged his shoulders, resting his back against the headboard. "Fine I guess."

"You know you can still rest if you need to." He glanced over at me, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, it's awkward with you just sitting there." The corner of my lips rose in a tiny grin.

"You're irrational. I've been sitting here this whole time. So there shouldn't be a problem—"

"I didn't know then," he hissed out, throwing himself back down onto the bed. Kirihara curled up on his side, facing away from me, but no doubt with his eyes still open.

"You know," I begun, glancing away from the second year, yet I kept my sit on the bed. "You are _really_ irrational."

"What the hell?" Kirihara asked his question in a mutter, still not turning around.

"I'm surprised that Sanada didn't plow you down right there," I continued on, more or less talking to myself. I heard him shift once again only to turn around to see him looking at me again.

"You mean before my singles match?" He asked and I merely nodded. Kirihara smirked, letting a scoff out pass thin, lightly colored lips. "Hell, he hits me all the time, but he doesn't need to hit you," he said in a voice that sounded slight possessive.

"And that makes you angry?" I questioned, grinning at the other. As Kirihara glared at me, I noticed a subtle pink blush cover his cheeks.

"Of course it does!" I turned slightly, crossing my legs on the bed, and then hovered over the other male. "Yana—" I cut him off.

"Why?"

"What the hell do you mean 'why'? Because you don't deserve to be hit, that's why!" Yukimura was right: he was a fun newbie and not only in tennis. It was fun poking and fueling Kirihara's fire. But it was interesting to see such a reaction from the other. He was showing slight concern, which was rare for this Junior Ace.

"So you care about me?"

"Ugh! Shut up!" Kirihara demanded, pushing on my shoulders as to shove me away. In spite of this, I only moved closer to the other, lightly brushing his hands from my body.

"Was that a yes?" The second year only rolled his eyes, giving me my answer. "Nevertheless…thank you," I whispered with a smile and then I planted a small gentle kiss on the others delicately warm lips.

I pulled away after a couple of lingering seconds, my smile even wider as I looked down at the flushed boy. "B-baka senpai," Kirihara mumbled, softly cupping his hand over his lips. Though with his other hand, he reached up and lightly slapped my face.

I could only chuckle at his ironic actions. "You're still irrational."

* * *

**AN: **How the hell did I make Yanagi slightly sadistic? I didn't even have the intention of pairing him with Kirihara. What the hell is with me tonight? Nonetheless review please and happy birthday Yanagi.


End file.
